powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
And... Action!
And... Action! is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers RPM. Synopsis For the first time ever, join Ziggy (Milo Cawthorne) as he takes you behind the scenes of the Power Rangers. See how explosions and stunts are really done, as well as the funny moments that don’t make it into the episode but keep the RPM Rangers set a lively place to work as a Ranger. Unlike previous behind-the-scenes features, this is a proper episode, and the Rangers and others stay completely in character. Everyone refers to each other by their character names. Ziggy can still teleport (once he has his morpher) Flynn (Ari Boyland) still has his Scottish accent. Tenaya (Adelaide Kane) still sounds mechanical. Doctor K (Olivia Tennet) is still a child genius who does not go outside. At the end, when they watch a playback of the show proper, each of them is credited as their character as him- or herself. And then they have suddenly have a real battle to have to go back to. They are ultimately the Power Rangers RPM, making a TV show about the Power Rangers RPM. Plot The alarms go off and the team heads into the Ranger room, where Dr. K is working on the computer. Summer: I knew this peace and quiet wouldn't last. Dr. K: We have a shield breach. Sector 8. Activating sensors. Flynn: Let me guess...Dr. K: You don't need to guess Ranger Blue. We have sensors. The team gets ready to leave to tackle the latest attack bot, when they and Dr. K freezes. Suddenly Ziggy says "boo" and is convince he got you. Ziggy tells you not to worry about the attack bot, and they are going to do something different today. Ziggy walks out of the Ranger room and explains how you will be seeing behind the scenes how they do what they do. Ziggy tries to teleport out, but nothing happens. Then he uses his morpher and teleports outside. Several scenes are show in the process of being filmed. Some of the behind the scenes crew are also shown. Ziggy explains a set up of some stunt driving. Ziggy is about to get into Flynn's vehicle when Flynn stops him. Flynn tells him how he knows he is not allow to drive his car. Flynn explains which team member gets which vehicle and then asks Ziggy what he calls his scooter. Ziggy walks away and Flynn takes charge of his vehicle. Flynn tells you how each vehicle stunt is carefully set up and how there are cameras everywhere, to capture each angle. Flynn enjoys the stunt driving but stresses how you have to be careful, reminding you they have the difficulty of avoiding explosions. Flynn then demonstrates the stunt with his vehicle. Summer and Dillon then talk about stunts. How they trained prior to any filming and all the security precautions taken. Ziggy volunteers to go first to make Summer and Dillon less nervous, and they grin at him. Ziggy walks away. Dillon and Summer demonstrate a stunt during a fighting scene. Ziggy walks into the Ranger room and finds Dr. K very busy. Ziggy wants Dr. K to explain the special effects. Dr. K tells him she is too busy and then he offers her Mr. Marshmallow. Dr. K decides she can spare a few moments. Dr. K explains how a computer is used to covered up wires and to edit a scene so that it looks like a war is taking place. Dr. K also explains the green screen and how it is used in Power Rangers. Ziggy wants her to continue and offers an apple, but Dr. K refuses. Ziggy walks away. Dr. K enjoys the rest of Mr. Marshmallow. The Grinders are taking it easy until Tenaya 7 shows up. Tenaya 7 sits in her chair and they fan her and wait for her commands - which is don't you have anything better to do. Scott walks up and explains how Venjix tries to destroy them, and the Power Rangers try to talk him out of it. Venjix's forces push and they push him back Ranger style. Tenaya 7 is there as well. Tenaya 7 soon has Scott in a lock. Scott asks her if he is her personal punching bag. Scott then explains how they train for stunts to make the action scenes exciting. Along with camera work and music. Tenaya 7 and Scott give a demonstration of battling each other. Once done, they leave with their arms around each other. Gem & Gemma talk about how much they love explosions and warn that they are really hot. Gem & Gemma explain how the stunts and the explosions are very carefully explained prior to any scene. Ziggy had walked up and Gemma suggests they put Ziggy in the scene, which Ziggy declines. The explosions goes off and Gem & Gemma perform the scene perfectly and enjoyably. Next the alarms go off in the garage and the team gathers together to morph. Everyone is morph, except Ziggy. The team gives Ziggy a hard time until he reminds them they have all made mistakes. Next is shown is the bloopers made on the show. Lines forgotten or mixed up, people falling and walking into doors, and getting the giggles. The scenes are put together and now it's time to watch the end results. The team grabs their popcorn and makes themselves comfortable on the couches and chairs. Dr. K walks in dressed in her pajamas, which Ziggy had told her to do. But Ziggy and the rest decided they would look silly and decided against it without telling Dr. K. Everyone settles themselves in front of the TV and the episode is played. Flynn, Scott, Ziggy, Summer, Dillon, Gem, and Gemma are very pleased at how well they fought off the Grinders and Tenaya 7 on the screen. On the screen, the team morphs and each one cheers for themselves as they watch themselves battle the attack bot, Tenaya 7, and more Grinders. Eventually the Grinders and the attack bot are destroyed and Tenaya 7 retreats. The credits run and everyone is in a good mood. The alarms go off and it's time to go back to work. Ziggy tells you it's confidential, but Dr. K plans on making him Ranger Series Red. Scott walks up and tells you not to worry, that he is not going anywhere. But Ziggy is and Scott drags him off. Cast *Eka Darville as Himself, Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Himself, Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Herself, Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Himself, Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Himself, Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Himself, Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Herself, Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Herself, Doctor K *Adelaide Kane as Herself, Tenaya 7 *??? as Dowser Bot Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Blue - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Green - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Black - N/A, Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In RPM Enforcer) *Ranger Operator Series Gold - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Silver - N/A Notes *This is the first and only time the rangers break the fourth wall and talk to the audience, It's also the only episode that takes you behind the scenes. Previous behind the scenes specials have aired for Power Rangers The Movie and Operation Overdrive, as well as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Official Fan Club video. *Kilobyte is not seen in this episode along with Venjix, General Shifter And General Crunch *This episode shows bloopers which haven't been shown since the Power Rangers In Space endings. This fact gave the episode very good reception by fans. *The cameras were produced in 16:9 widescreen HD and 4:3 full screen SD. *Ziggy thinks that Dr. K plans on making him Ranger Series Red is similar to Bridge Carson's promotion of being Red Ranger in Once a Ranger. See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:RPM